


love me in spite

by gogysap



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Dirty Talk, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Porn With Plot, Praise Kink, Smut, Somewhat
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-07
Updated: 2020-10-07
Packaged: 2021-03-07 19:02:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26872612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gogysap/pseuds/gogysap
Summary: Now, George considers himself a smart person. Really, he's not stupid.Well, sort of. He's sort of stupid.Because he agrees to be friends with benefits with one of his best friends. But that's fine. It's fine. He'll just… see how it goes.And so far, it goes:1. Sex with Dream is great.2. Dream is also kind of cute. Kind of.3. Sapnap won't stop clowning him, because friendship.4. See 2.Alternatively;Dream and George are friends with benefits, and George thinks too much.
Relationships: Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 50
Kudos: 272





	love me in spite

**Author's Note:**

> hello!!  
> sorry i took such a long time to publish anything else - ive recently moved so ive been super busy aaaaaaaaaa  
> my dnf hanahaki fic has completely run away from me so thats probably gonna take a while and i have some georgenap on the way!  
> anyway just a reminder: i know that dream team said theyre ok with sexualising and fanfics, etc, but if that changes in anyway i will take this down immediately, no questions asked!  
> warning that this is smut. like. heavy smut Woo Woo also PLEASE have safe sex yeah,, also if ur a minor dni with this fic :)  
> serious stuff out of the way-  
> this fic is mostly just smut, idiots in love, and sapnap being tired of everyones bs (meanwhile this chapter is pretty much Sex. Sex yeah)  
> this will probably be pretty short i doubt itll go past like... 5 chapters so  
> fic title is from [out like a light by the honeysticks](https://open.spotify.com/track/7yR5ZDif2glYMnFP73uRMm?si=pZtR-DgHR5SBKkHjL2spyA)! great song, go check it out  
> chapter title is from [arms tonite by mother mother](https://open.spotify.com/track/1rRwwqteLePmi70PGaC8ah?si=7q8PjemfQr-aUPEeXsMfIA), another great song go listen to it  
> i hope you enjoy this fic, it will be multi chaptered and updated as much as possible  
> now, on with the show!

"Sorry, you want me to- _what_?"

Dream flushes even redder, focusing on the floor. "...I want you to fuck me."

George blinks once, twice, and stares at his friend. "Excuse me?"

"I mean-" Dream groans, burying his head in his hands. "God, this is so stupid!"

"No, uh, it's- it's fine? Continue." George gestures, feeling like his face is crawling with fire ants.

"It's just- you know I'm gay now, but, like- this is dumb, but I want my first time to be with someone- someone I trust..?"

"And why don't you just… get a boyfriend?"

Dream sighs. "It's not that easy! Boys are pretty, I can't talk to them."

"You're implying that I'm not pretty, Dream." George teases.

"God- Please, George?" He whines, poking his friend. "I mean, we're both young, gay, relatively attractive men, and you've- you've, uh, done stuff…?" The last sentence sounds like a question, and George snorts.

"Yes, Dream. I've 'done stuff'." he quotes.

"Look." Dream grimaces. "It's just- like, on my 21st birthday, my friends took me to a gay club-"

"You went to a _gay club_ for your birthday?"

"Hey, don't interrupt me! And this guy, like, started grinding on me, and I was kinda into it, mostly 'cause I was drunk, but then I realised what was going on and freaked out, so-"

"So you want it to be with someone familiar." George finishes.

"...Yeah. Is that dumb? 'Cause- if it makes you uncomfortable, I'll drop it, and we won't talk about this again."

"Uh-"

Now, George won't deny that he hasn't thought about his best friend _that_ way before. Dream, objectively, is extremely attractive, with messy blonde hair, tousled perfectly, beautiful green eyes (not that George could actually _see_ green, but they were pretty nonetheless), a grin that made George go weak in the knees, a dimple popping up in his right cheek. 

And, honestly, George flushed red at the thought of Dream beneath him, pretty and whimpering and needy, begging for George to fuck him, tied up like a present ready for him to unwrap-

Woah- getting off track. Point is, George isn't blind, _is_ gay, and also very lonely sometimes. Like, _my right hand is my latest conquest_ lonely.

"Give me some time to think about it." George decides, and his friend nods, relieved.

(He says yes soon after.)

  
  


******

  
  


"Dream, I'm just checking one more time. Are you _sure_ you're okay with this?"

"I've told you a million times, if it's too much then I'll tell you to stop. Now, will you please-" Dream trails off, face flushing. "Get on with it?"

George snorts. The two of them are sitting at the foot of his bed, facing each other. Hesitantly, George's hand goes up to cup Dream's face gently. He's warm, face red as he blinks at the older man.

"I won't hurt you, okay? Calm down." George murmurs, eyes fluttering shut as he presses their lips together.

Dream lets out a small gasp as George leans forward a bit more, both hands cradling his face. Slowly, the younger man opens his mouth slightly, and George slips his tongue in, making Dream shiver. 

There's a moment where George pulls away, hands still holding Dream's face. "You okay?" he asks softly.

Dream nods. "Keep going."

Gently, George grips Dream's shoulders and lies him down on the bed. He shifts, moving up to press their lips together once more before moving down and pressing kisses onto Dream's neck.

"George- George, I'm not gonna break, please-" Dream mumbles, and George grins. That's all he needed to hear.

Tentatively, he bites down at the curve of Dream's shoulder, gripping his friend's shirt and tugging it to the side for easier access.

"Help me get this off, darling." He murmurs, and Dream flushes red at the pet name, sitting up to pull it off. His hand tugs at Dream's zip before he knows what he's doing, fumbling to undo the button.

He pulls away for a second, and-

Dream is beautiful.

His hair is messy, falling into his eyes, which are unfocused and dark, and _God_ , George can't wait.

He quickly leans forward again, palming at Dream's half hard bulge, grinning against his neck as his friend bucks up his hips desperately. 

"George-" Dream chokes out.

"Is something wrong, sweetheart?"

Dream actually _whines_ , and fuck, George could listen to that sound forever.

"Please- please-" He begs, blinking up at George through long lashes. George decides to stop teasing since the poor boy looks like he's near tears, quickly shoving down Dream's boxers and helping him pull them off before taking Dream's length in his hand. 

"Ah-" Dream bucks up into his hand desperately, whimpers falling from his lips like a waterfall. God, he sounds so pretty. "George, George- Please-" George quickens his pace knowingly, and Dream lets out a sob, pressing his face into George's neck. 

"George, I- I'm gonna- please-" Dream babbles, and George can feel his thrusts grow more erratic, and he grins.

"Cum for me, sweetheart." Dream comes apart, sobbing George's name as he thrusts up desperately, hips stuttering as he chases his release. Spurts of cum coat George's hand and his stomach.

"Lick." One word, commanding and slow. George brings his hand up to Dream's face, and, still flushed red, the younger opens his mouth and licks George's fingers slowly.

Dream's lips still parted, George grips his chin and kisses him once more. "Can I prep you?" He murmurs against his lips, and Dream pulls away, nodding shyly.

"Turn around," he instructs, "and arch your back. Lean on your forearms." He grips Dream's hips, pulling his ass further up. He reaches for the bottle of lube on the nightstand, pouring some onto his fingers and warming it up.

"Dream, tell me if it's too much, okay?" Dream hums his consent, wiggling his hips impatiently, and George huffs, rubbing his fingers against his entrance.

"Oh-" Dream stills. "Feels weird. Not a bad weird, but… weird."

"I haven't even put them in yet." George laughs, but slowly, he slips one in.

Dream shudders as George presses further, curling his finger slightly. "Is this meant to feel good?" his friend mumbles.

"Yeah, hold on, let me-" Slowly, George pushes in another finger, curling both of them, when they brush a certain spot that makes Dream buck his hips and cry out.

"There-" Dream gasps, "Oh, fuck, what the hell was that- More, please-"

George grins, fingers brushing against his prostate again, and Dream arches his back even more, whining. "George, feels so good, 'm ready, please, _fuck me_ , I- I need-" he rambles, hips pushing back to meet George's fingers.

"Just one more, love." He murmurs. "One more, okay?"

Dream whimpers, nodding.

He pushes in one more finger and Dream hisses. "Wait- wait," he mutters. "It hurts."

George stills, his free hand stroking Dream's thigh gently. "You okay?" he worries.

"Mm, jus', uh, slow down." 

He doesn't move until Dream nods (as much as he can), pushing back on his fingers, so he starts thrusting them slowly, fingers dragging against Dream's prostate. The younger man whimpers, thighs shaking. 

"George, 'm gonna cum again, wait-" 

"Go on, pretty boy." George kisses the back of Dream's thigh, slowing his pace to curl his fingers against Dream's prostate again. 

"It's- It's too sensitive, George, please-" Dream almost sobs, but he keeps pushing back to meet George's thrusts and he cries out as he cums, whimpering and rocking his hips needily as cum drips from the tip of his weeping cock.

So pretty.

George pulls out his fingers. "You okay? We can stop now if you want."

Dream looks up at him incredulously. "Are you fucking kidding me? George, if you don't get your cock in me right fucking now I swear to god, I'm going on the Minecraft world that we spent three months on and burning everything down."

"Jesus, no need to bite." George teases, but he's fumbling with his jeans and kicking them off, tossing them aside. "Are you clean?" He strokes himself with lube slowly, making sure to coat himself enough.

"Yes, I took a test not that long ago, I'm fuckin' fine, now _fuck_ me, or so help me God-"

Before Dream can blackmail him with another Minecraft-related threat, George presses the head of his cock against Dream's hole, pushing in lightly.

"It might hurt a bit, okay?" He warns, pushing in a bit more. Dream lets out a choked noise, hips bucking. He grips Dream's hips, slowly pressing in, biting back a groan. Dream is warm and tight and perfect around him, letting out pretty moans and whimpers.

Once he's all the way in, he stops, thumbs dipping into the dimples on Dream's back. The younger whines, but George isn't sure whether he should move or not, until-

Until Dream moves forward slightly, then rocks back down onto George's cock, groaning. " _Fuck_ me, George, please, please, I need your cock so bad, I'm fucking fine-"

That's all it takes.

George grabs Dream's hips, gripping them tight enough to leave bruises as he slides out and thrusts back in, and Dream throws his head back, crying out.

One hand releases Dream's hip, reaching forward to yank on dirty blonde curls, tugging Dream back and making his back arch more. He doesn't stop his breakneck pace, thrusting into the blonde mercilessly.

"God, Dream, you take me so well, don't you? You're such a fucking slut, you fucking _love_ this, don't you? You act all confident and cool but you really belong here, getting fucked by your best friend, getting pounded into the mattress, isn't that right?" George can't help the filth spilling from his mouth, grinning as Dream moans loudly, nodding frantically.

(They had had a conversation, before. About things they liked and things they didn't, boundaries and how far they could go.

"...Praise, degrading, overstimulation, being a brat, being watched…" Dream had mumbled, face red. George had only stared at his friend, jaw slack. God, he was going to have _so_ much fun with him.)

"Please- please touch my cock, please, it hurts so bad I- I need to cum, please-" Dream whines, sobbing desperately. George grins, biting down onto his shoulder. 

"You need to cum? Do you wanna cum only from my cock, pretty boy? Untouched, filled to the brim? You _would_ like that, wouldn't you? Because you're a little slut that enjoys getting fucked and used like this, you like being told you can't cum, right, Dreamie?"

"Fuck- I-" 

George slows his pace, his thrusts stopping. "Do you want me to leave you here? Needy, empty, begging for someone to fill you up? Because I could, you know? I could leave you here without finishing and make you wait here, desperate for _my_ cock and only mine. And I'm gonna do that if you don't tell me that you fucking love being my toy, that you belong here, getting pounded into the bed, filled with my cock."

"George, please!" Dream wailed.

"I don't have all day, slut." George says casually, acting as if nothing's wrong. "I could leave right now." He starts pulling out, and Dream whimpers loudly, twisting to look at the older man.

"George- no, please, I fucking love it, I love being used and treated as your toy, I love getting fucked into the mattress, I wanna cum so bad, so bad, please don't go please, I need your cock so bad, please-"

"Good boy!" George praises, grinning. He slams back into Dream, his cock hitting Dream's prostate with every thrust. "Good boy, Dreamie. Oh, you're doing so good, darling, taking my cock so well."

Dream's thighs shake with every thrust, crying out everytime George slams against his prostate. "George, please, I need to cum, please-"

"You can cum, sweetheart." He murmurs, white creeping into the edges of his vision. "Go on, cum for me." 

A strangled moan escapes the younger man's lips as he cums, shaking as it drips down his cock and onto the bed sheets. George groans at the feeling of warmth squeezing around him, pressing forward. 

"Can I-?"

"George, cum in me, c'mon, fill me up, make me your cock slut, please," Dream begs, legs shaking from holding himself up. "Please, George, I want your cum-"

Jesus _fucking_ Christ.

He feels Dream tighten around him as his vision goes white, pressing flush against Dream's body as he cums, gripping the younger's hips tightly as a moan escapes his lips. Dream lets out a groan, and George stays in him as Dream milks every last drop before pulling out his softening cock. 

The younger man collapses immediately, legs sore from the strain of holding himself up. George gently turns him over, grinning when he sees Dream getting hard again.

"Really?" George's hands ghosts over the blonde's cock, gripping it gently and stroking. "You're still hard? All because I came inside you?" 

Dream twitches in his hand, throwing an arm over his face to cover his red cheeks. "Shut up," he mumbles weakly, until George starts stroking fast, too fast, and his whole body jerks, overstimulated.

"Colour?"

"Green-" Dream gasps, "Green, green, please-"

George speeds up his pace impossibly, flicking his wrist as Dream shudders, hips jerking up with every stroke. 

"C'mon, show me your face, Dreamie. Let me see you when you cum." George coos, his free hand gently shoving away Dream's arm. His eyes are wide, dark pupils blown so wide they practically swallow all the green in them, glassy with want. Pants and moans spill from his mouth, pleading with George to _go faster, fuck, please, I need more, please-_

"Can't- can't cum again, 's too much, please-" his friend whines, and he's sobbing as he cums again, and George strokes him through it, trying to milk every last drop until he puts a hand over the older's, shaking his head. George grins, pulling his hand away and reaching over to plant a kiss on his head.

He shuts his legs, embarrassed, but George forces them open, smirking at the sight. Cum oozes from his abused hole, body slick with sweat.

“You look so cute, Dreamie.” George teases.

Dream rolls his eyes, turning over on his side. “‘M tired.”

“Don’t you dare fall asleep, Dream- we’re both disgusting, let’s go shower- oof!” An arm reaches out and yanks George forward, pulling the older man into his embrace.

“Sleep now. Shower later.”

Before George can protest, Dream starts snoring. 

He sighs, but he can feel his own eyelids droop, and Dream is warm and comfortable, despite how sticky both their bodies are.

He falls asleep in Dream’s arms, deciding that they could talk about _all of this_ tomorrow.

**Author's Note:**

> once again Pls have safe sex the only reason gog is not using a condom is bc 1. dream is a whore and 2. theyve both tested NEGATIVE for anything!!!! please have safe sex oh god ..  
> anyway,  
> hope you enjoyed!  
> lots more coming and i hope ull stick around for the ride  
> kudos and comments appreciated  
> mwah


End file.
